


Your Complex

by Shadako



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: High School, Kinda Dark, M/M, a little on the non-con side, they have issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadako/pseuds/Shadako
Summary: Over the years Dib has gotten used to how life hardly ever works in his favor. He can deal with his annoying sister, can tolerate his idiotic classmates. Heck, not even the constant absence of his father bothers him anymore. But despite all the time that passed, there is still one thing he just can't let go. One constant in his pretty miserable life that he would give anything to get rid of. Or get closer to… [ZaDr]





	1. Part 1: Bad mornings.

** Your Complex **

 

_Fandom: Invader Zim_

_Rating: T for now (later M)_

_By: Shadako_

 

_**Part 1: Bad mornings.** _

 

Sometimes things go bad. Like, you have to go to highschool, miss the bus, then walk there in the pouring rain, kind of bad. That's what happened to me this morning. It's quite the usual for me, actually. I doubt there are things like good mornings in my life. It's okay, really. I'm used to it by now. But then there are mornings when things go really, _really_ bad. Like, big bad school bully with no brain whatsoever just insulted you in the dumbest way possible. And you tell him to shove it, instead of running for your life.

 

Yeah, this is what happened only a couple of seconds ago. And right now said bully is standing in front of me, ready to bash my head in. This is not really the way I'd like to spend my lunch break. But sadly no one is interested in what I want, as usual. I just sigh tiredly, ready to get this over and done with, so I can go back to learning algebra. Not that I would need to, anyways. My grades are good enough for my taste, but if genius father wants me to be even better than good. Well, I'm getting a bit carried away here, back to the situation at hand. Bully guy is waiting for me to respond. And I have no idea what he said, since I was busy listening to my own messed up mind.

 

So I guess I can just as well get up, show him the finger and walk out of the cafeteria. That way he doesn't have much of a choice but to follow me. Once he's done staring stupidly after me, of course. Guess that idiot isn't used to his victims just walking away. Yeah, most people also don't share my-... what did Gaz call it? Suicidal tendencies? I guess that was it.

 

He isn't coming after me right away when I enter the deserted hallway, good. Getting beaten up outside of the school is much less trouble, let me tell you. Last time I got detention when that idiot decided to bash my forehead against some lunch table. Life isn't fair, really. But I guess there isn't much I can do to change that. Like I said, sometimes things just go bad, no matter if we want them to or not.

 

By now I'm standing in the still heavy rain. No one is outside right now, worst weather ever and all that. So at least that stupid mass of muscle won't have a nice little audience to cheer him on. It takes the rain 25 seconds to drench my clothes completely. And it takes the bully another 15 seconds before the doors of the building behind me swing open. He's getting slower. Maybe I should actually try to get away next time. Not that it would change much, since he would get me the next day anyways. I don't move, just stand there on the soaking wet grass and stare at the dark thunderclouds. I could get used to this kind of weather. It suits my mood, I guess. Behind me that monkey Torque is approaching, readying his fist to bury it in my stomach. I close my eyes and turn around. Might as well face that guy if he's going through all the trouble to come outside, just to break some of my bones. His face is contorted into some ugly grimace. He certainly didn't become any better looking since grade school. Quite the contrary, actually. But he did get a whole lot of muscle, being in the football team and all. So this will most likely hurt. Good thing that I'm used to stuff like this by now as well.

 

"You actually think you can run away from me, ya little shit?" Now he's trying to scare me. Sorry buddy, but that stopped working quite a while ago. One fist threateningly hits his own open palm, itching to beat something up.

 

"Does it look to you like I'm running, smart guy?" His ugly brow twitches in irritation. Now he's pissed off. Really, _really_ pissed off. Maybe I shouldn't push my luck this much. But now it's too late for that anyway.

 

"You should learn to keep your mouth shut for once _, you little fucker!"_ Ah, right. That's just the conclusion I came to a minute ago. I'll keep it in mind for later. Or at least I will try to. My mouth tends to be faster than my brain in situations like these.

 

"Really now? Thanks for the lovely advice, dumb fuck." Oh. That was _not_ what I _wanted_ to say. But somehow my brain decided that, yes, it's what I _would_ say. See what I mean? Mouth doesn't care about brain. Sadly, because this probably only made the beating worse. Now I gotta pay the price for my own stupidity.

 

A sick cracking noise and the metallic taste of blood. Ah, that's new. Usually he doesn't hit me in the face. People could see, you know? Most of the time it's just a few good punches in the stomach or kicks to the ribs or something. Well, guess today's just my lucky day. Now I have to explain a broken nose to my homeroom teacher next period. I hope that oaf at least missed my glasses. Replacing these again would be a pain.

 

When the fog clouding my mind after the blow clears a bit, I'm alone again. Looks like Torque doesn't want to risk getting caught. Good for me. With one sleeve I wipe some of the blood away, staring at my now soiled trench coat with distaste. Now this is _gross_. Also, bloodstains are damn hard to wash out again. Another tired sigh.

 

Alright, so I got that part of my lovely everyday life over and done with for now. Next step, going to the nurses office. Usually I skip that and just head back to whatever period I have next, but today I'm bleeding like hell. And I think I'm going to be sick if I don't get any painkillers into my system. Damn, that really hurts. Plus, I can tell I'm going to get a terrible headache from this. I should have stayed in bed this morning, would have saved me a lot of trouble. Glaring at the bloody coat sleeve, I turn around and leave the rain soaked schoolyard. I can't even describe much this place sucks.

 

Half an hour later I'm sitting in the school nurses office. Said lanky woman is currently busy cleaning away the mess I made. She really needed a lot of cotton to wipe up all the blood, and now I feel lightheaded. But she gave me something to make me feel comfortably numb, so it's ok, I guess. Not my worst day of school. And not the worst kind of injury this woman had to stitch up for me. She breaths deeply once she's done washing her hands, pushing her brown curls behind one ear. Now comes the part I hate the most.

 

"Alright, Dib, guess we are done here. You can head home for today, if you'd like." With those words she's turning around to leave. Huh? No long and annoying speech today on how I need to see a teacher or the police or anything? Now, that's also new. I get up, grab my bag and leave the room. Looks like she is fed up with me as well, but it doesn't really make a difference, does it? No one cares about me, so why should she try to help me? It's a waste of time anyway. There's no one out there who could ever _fix_ me. Believe me, my father had people try. And he paid them good money, too.

 

My bag in hand, wet clothes and trench coat, bloodstained t-shirt and all, I walk to my next class. Nothing I haven't done before. There is no use in going home, my sister would only get the laugh of the week seeing me like this. So why not keep my lovely classmates some company? Walking around like a mass murderer after slaying his latest victim. They all think I'm crazy anyway, so why not prove them right for a bit? Should they think what they want, I really don't care anymore. And thanks to the nice pills I just swallowed, I feel relatively decent. Well, at least going to see the nurse was good for something.

 

When I enter the room I can tell that everybody is staring at me. Gossip of the day, I guess. I don't really pay attention to the other teenagers, just slump down in my seat in the last row. Wet bag tossed onto the ground, head resting comfortably on my arms. Not a good idea, now that I think about it. The fresh band-aid over my nose is the only dry thing on my body, after all. But who cares, really. Might as well change it once I get home. I have more than enough experience in patching myself up. Constantly getting bullied pays, you know? Teaches you some wicked survival skills. If there is a zombie apocalypse someday, they will come in handy. But for now all I really need is a nap.

 

Just when I'm about to drift off into sweet sleep, or unconsciousness, not sure which, an annoying finger pokes my shoulder. Oh god, not now. Can't I have at least ten minutes to myself? Apparently not, since the poking continues. I groan, annoyed, but turn my head to the side to look at him anyways.

 

Some people are just a pain in the ass. Like my little demon sister. Some people are just horribly annoying, like my classmates. Some people are violent, stupid idiots, like Torque. All of them making my live living hell, but I can deal with them. No big problem. Nothing I couldn't ignore, or painkillers can't take care of. But then there is _he_. No way in hell could I ever ignore _him_. Believe me, I tried. It doesn't work. I also tried to strangle him, doesn't work either. Next was trying to make his house explode, didn't work at all. So some months ago I ran out of new plans. I just accepted the fact that he seems to be the bane of my existence and I can't get rid of him, ever. He's the one who fucked up my life the most, this horrible, green, annoying, alien menace. And right now he is seriously granting on my nerves with this stupid poking.

 

"Hey, Dib-beast, are you dead yet? If you are, can I use your organs for my new doom device?" Ugh. Seriously? How he could convince everybody that he's a normal human being is beyond me. You only need to talk to him for two minutes and its clear as freaking crystal that he is some weird, twisted alien. But no, people don't see that. They rather spend their time with calling me insane. Oh isn't life just unfair? I sigh but answer him anyways. He is, after all, the only person who really talks to me once in a while. I'm pathetic, aren't I?

 

"No, Zim. I'm _not_ dead. And no, you _can't_ use my organs for whatever. Get lost." After that I close my eyes again, but the irken doesn't leave. Instead he's sitting down on the table I'm currently lying on.

 

"That thing on your face looks rather stupid, you know?" Isn't he just wonderful company? Always there to rub some more salt in my fresh wounds. And it's not a _thing_ _,_ it's a big ugly band-aid.

 

"Yeah, thanks." I wonder how long it will take him to realize that he won't get any decent answers from me today. The alien takes a seat on the edge of my desk, staring off into the classroom.

 

"I don't get it, really." Well, that is nothing new here. I would roll my eyes if moving any part of my face wouldn't make me nauseous.

 

"You don't get a lot of things, Zim." He's standing next to me with crossed arms, now glaring down at me. Maybe I should stop pissing everybody off who comes within arms reach of me? That could help improve my none existing social life, maybe. But then again, people suck. So why bother?

 

"Why don't you just poison him or blow him up or something? It would be so easy." Looks like the alien decided to ignore my bitchy remark for now. I raise my head a little to see who he's pointing at. Torque, of course. Oh I want to, believe me. Him and a lot of other people, actually. But that would go against my morals and what not. For whatever reason I still have those.

 

"Because it's illegal, you know? And knowing my luck I would accidentally blow myself up…" A devilish grin spreads on his features at that. Yeah, suits him to like the idea. But he goes back to the topic at hand pretty fast.

 

"You humans are so pathetic." Now that is my favorite thing to talk about, defending people who hate my guts and deem me insane.

 

"I know." Yeah, I really do. Maybe I lost some of my enthusiasm to defend the honor of mankind over the years. But at least this saves me from a lot of bite marks and scratches. I recently found out that Zim is much less violent if you just agree with him.

 

"Then why are you still fighting to defend them? That's stupid." I shrug, then I go back to resting my head on my wet clothing. Damn, it starts to get cold in here. I should have gone home like the nurse said. But I don't feel like facing my sister or father right now, so what choice do I have? Might as well sit here and catch a cold. That way I can at least get a few days off of school next week.

 

"Tsk, whatever. You are boring, Dib-worm. Zim is leaving now." Leaving, huh? When we are supposed to prepare for the period, starting in a few minutes? Well, it's not like he really needs to attend this stupid high school, anyways. He just does it, whatever reason. Maybe because he's bored or whatnot.

 

He jumps down from the table, causing it to rock against my already sore face. Now that feels wonderful. I think the painkillers are wearing off. Why is everything today so freaking awful? I glare daggers at the aliens back while he's walking away. And just when he makes his way out of the classroom I remember something. The rain. Now that is something I would like to watch! So I get up on shaky legs, the room suddenly spinning a bit. Woah, maybe I lost more blood than I thought? Must be it. It'll go away on it's own, hopefully.

 

"Hey, wait up, spaceboy!" I follow him into the hall just before the bell rings. Guess our teacher is late anyways, so why not skip class? I can always just tell them I was sick or something, if somebody actually cares to ask where I've been. Wouldn't even be a lie. The nurse told me to leave anyways.

 

Walking next to the arrogant alien, I rub my aching temple. Damn, why does this pill have to wear off so soon? The hallway around us is empty, aside from a few students also not in the mood for lessons.

 

"Why are you following me, earth monkey?" I shrug at his question. "Have nothing better to do." It looks like he accepts this as a good enough answer, so we keep walking. Once we reach the front doors and step outside, we're greeted by icy autumn wind, and no rain. The sky is black, huge clouds still hiding the sun, but no rain right now. So I can't even watch the annoying alien suffer? Everything is against me today, isn't it? I sigh again, dragging myself down the stairs behind Zim. I have no idea where we are even going, but I don't care, really. What I do care for, however, is the fact that I'm freezing out here. When the hell did it get so cold? Guess it's because of the wet clothing, doesn't mix well with wind. Normally I like autumn, but right now it's just a pain in the butt.

 

While I'm busy complaining in my mind, Zim retrieves some stupid alien device from his PAK, toying with its various buttons. Curious as ever I muster the thing.

 

"What's it supposed to do?" He shrugs, then hands said device to me. "Blow up this smelly rock full of dirt, but it doesn't work." I take the 'doom device' thing and examine it for a bit. Looks like some kind of fancy remote.

 

"Maybe you should stop trying to blow up earth?" I suggested that before, he didn't agree.

 

" _Never._ "See, told you. I manage to open up the back of the doom remote, finding it empty. He should have put some batteries in there probably. Not that I'll tell him that, of course. I grin to myself, handing the little device back to him.

 

"Too bad it didn't work." He just grumbles something, than tosses the remote into the next trashcan. It shatters on impact with the wet metal.

 

"Whatever. The next one will!" Confident as ever, now isn't he. "Sure. Keep trying." He doesn't reply to that, instead he's giving me a strange look. I raise my eyebrow. "What?" The invader gets closer to me, examining my face.

 

"You look pale like this dirt child in P.E. who threw up all over the teacher drone last week." I do? Well, how would I know? I can't really see my own face. But I certainly feel like getting sick. And my vision started to sway a bit some minutes ago. I figured it was because of the messed up glasses, but maybe the blood loss or the splitting headache is the reason. Could be both. I shrug at him. "So, why do you care?" Now he's giving me this typical Zim look.

 

"I don't. But it's rather amusing." That's what I thought. I roll my eyes at him. "Ah, whatever, might as well head home, since your stupid device didn't work anyways."

 

With that said I turn around, a bit too fast I think, because my legs seem to disagree with my choice of movement. They rather chose to stop working right now. Oh the freaking _joy_. Can this day even get any worse? With one hand on the dirty wall of some stupid building, I support my body. Falling down right now would certainly hurt, and I would like to avoid more pain if possible. But, again, my body doesn't go along with my wish, it still wants to stop walking and collapse on itself. Just peachy, isn't it?

 

"Fuck." That sums it up pretty much. I close my eyes tightly, trying hard to will away the dizziness and the headache. It doesn't work, at all.

 

"Are you _sure_ that you are _not_ dying? You certainly look like it." Why can't Zim keep his mouth shut for once? Damn, he's so annoying. I'm slowly but steadily losing the battle against my body. With a pained groan I lean against the dirty wall, trying to keep my head from exploding. I'm not sure if it works. But I am sure that I will pass out any moment. Now isn't that just _wonderful_. Well, as long as it makes the headache go away, I couldn't care less.

 

Right before my consciousness fades to black I can hear the alien's voice, talking to his stupid robot companion over some even stupider device attached to his wrist. "-I don't care for the tacos, GIR! Come here at once. It looks like we just got a new… volunteer for my latest research." Oh, I do _not_ like where this is going. At all. God, this day just _sucks_...

 

~~~

 

When I come around there are a few things I notice pretty fast. First, I can't move my arms or my legs. Second, I am not somewhere in the city anymore, but in a strange, dark room. Third, I hate this alien with all the passion I can muster. So I pass out due to blood loss and he abducts me to his horrible underground lab to perform whatever kind of experiments on me? If that isn't the exact way I like to spend my afternoons. I try to figure out some more details of my current predicament, but my glasses are gone, leaving me half blind. I can make out the cold metal strapped around my wrists and midriff, however. So no chance to get out of here, now isn't that _just great_. I try to move my legs again, no use either. So I'm stuck down here. Nice.

 

Where is Zim, anyway? Isn't he supposed to stand next to me and gloat about his victory or whatnot? I try to make out the dimly lit room around me, all kinds of machinery and computers, but no alien menace. Everything is glowing in an eerie magenta light. This place just creeps me the fuck out. I try to struggle against my restrains, to no avail. A frustrated groan leaves my throat and I glare daggers at the wires on the ceiling. Alright, I _hate_ it to be unable to move. Hate it like the damn plague. Just in that moment a low chuckle fills the room. So my captor decided to grace me with his presence. Lovely.

 

"You're only wasting your energy, Dib-thing. Those won't come off that easily." Oh _really,_ now that's something I would have _never_ figured out. Damn, I'm beyond pissed right now. To make matters worse, it looks like he is enjoying my struggle. Well, it's Zim. Of course he is enjoying it. Little bastard.

 

"Abducting me while I pass out? That's low, Zim. Even for you." He just shrugs it off, casually walking over to the metal table I'm strapped to. His steps echoing in the vast room of the lab. I can't even recall ever having been down here before. Just how many secret torture-, sorry, I mean _research_ chambers does he have?

 

"Whatever necessary, as long as it brings the desired results." Oh how I want to strangle him right now.

 

"I figured as much. So, what do you want this time. You're still after my organs for your stupid _doom whatever_? Not like it would work either way." A malicious grin spreads on his features.

 

"Not quite. I didn't bring you down here just to cut you open, Dib-worm." Well, that's a good thing, isn't it? Unless he plans to do something worse with me, of course. What could be worse than getting your organs cut out? I don't think I really want to find out. But no one is giving me a choice, I guess.

 

"Well, then why _am_ I here?" His clawed fingers grasp something that looks very sharp and metallic from a nearby counter. Could be something potentially deadly. Not like I can see it all that well. I really, really want my glasses back.

 

"You are here because Zim needs your... let's call it _assistance_ , in a current research." That doesn't sound good, at all. I think I'm going to die down here. And the worst part, no one will even notice. Well, maybe Gaz, but she wont care one bit. Maybe she'll rent my room out to some friends of hers once she notices I'm not coming back. My life really sucks.

 

"What kind of research, you sick little insect?" Maybe calling him names isn't the best thing I could do while he's standing next to me with a scalpel in hand. Well, at least I'm guessing it is a scalpel.

 

"Aw, come on, earth worm. Don't complain all the time. I haven't even done anything, yet." Might be true, but his vicious grin speaks volumes about the things he _will_ do. Hell, if I could only move my hands. Like, what are those stupid bonds made off?

 

"Didn't I tell you to stop struggling?" I glare up at him. Or at least in his general direction. I'm not very intimidating while not seeing a thing.

 

" _Fuck you_." Yeah, very mature, Dib. Whatever, it's not like I never told him that before. But the last time I did, it resulted in him explaining to me that it wouldn't be a good idea to do things like that in a classroom. I swore to myself to never, ever bring this topic up again around him. Well, looks like I just broke my own rule.

 

Just when I think about some more insults I could throw at him, his gloved claw trails over the fabric of my shirt. Only now do I realize that my black trench coat is gone. And so is the stupid headache. All in all I do feel relatively good, if you leave out the _strapped–down–to–a–table_ part. I blink a couple of times, trying to recall anything after passing out in the streets. My brain wont come up with anything at all.

 

"What did you do to me?" Good question. Last time I checked, I was busy being sick and unconscious, and now I'm all good. Not that I'm complaining, but I still want to know. Waking up in a room with Zim isn't something I would usually associate with feeling strangely okay all of a sudden. Did he drug me somehow? Wouldn't put it past him.

 

“Does feel better, doesn't it?" He's chuckling again, drawing slow circles with his claw on the front of my shirt. Okay, can he not touch me so much? I never got why he was always so physical. Well, mostly in a violent way, of course, but still.

 

"Strangely, yes. Question is, why would _you_ of all people do something that actually benefits _me_?" A light shrug is my answer.

 

"A dying test subject isn't really doing any good for my research. Zim needs you to be conscious for this to work, dirt worm." Sounds just like a typical Zim response. This alien is so full of himself, it's unbelievable. I groan in annoyance.

 

"Fine, so you brought me down here and strapped me down to research _what_ , exactly?" His grin widens, then he's leaning in uncomfortably close. I hate it when people invade my personal space like this. Did I mention that I'm a very, very unsocial person? Well, I did now. I really, really am. Especially when it involves any kind of body contact. It's just something that usually ends with a great deal of pain for me, so wanting to avoid it is kinda natural.

 

"I'll show you." I do not like this grin. He's so close that I can make out his features even without my glasses. Not a second later he's stepping back to reveal a giant monitor to me. One of his hands swipes up something from a table at the side, placing it on my nose. My now still very much hurting nose, mind you. Apparently he only fixed the headache. Well, at least I can see again. My eyes adjust to the bright light of the monitor quickly.

 

How come I didn't notice that thing before? Well, whatever, I do not like what it's showing, not one bit. "Zim, _no."_ My breath gets caught in my throat and I swallow nervously.

 

"Seriously, no." He's not very impressed by my protests, I can tell. With growing horror I stare at the diagram of the human bodys anatomy. So, I am his test subject for _this_? Oh no, no, no, no… Today really isn't my day. I should have stayed in bed. My heartbeat is speeding up and I can feel my palms begin to get sweaty. He can't be serious.

 

When, exactly, did my life start to go wrong like this? Missing the bus, getting beaten up by some idiot, freezing myself to death, losing consciousness due to blood loss and now getting abducted by an alien who is currently busy _undressing m_ e? I guess not even the best therapists would be able to fix me anymore. I guess my father wasted all his money in vain.

 

~~~tbc.

 

_First chapter done! Now I'm proud of myself. Na, not really._

_But I've been dying to get this idea out of my head._

_Again, english isn't my first language, so sorry if it kinda sucks! I tried! :D_

_(Repost from my FF.net, since people kept asking.)_

_~Shad._

 

 


	2. Part 2: This is so not consensual.

**Your Complex**

 

_Fandom: Invader Zim_

_Rating: M (Lot's of swearing and some rather nsfw stuff)_

_By: Shadako_

 

_**Part 2: This is so not consensual.** _

 

I'm not sure how I always manage to get myself into these awful situations, it just happens. Guess the universe really, really hates me. Why, you ask? Well, some might call me a pessimist or depressed or the likes, but I'm not. Trust me, I'm perfectly fine. In fact, my life could be great, if it wasn't for a certain annoying alien creature. Yeah, that might sound like I blame all of my problems on him somehow. And most of the time, I do. Just like right now. I could be at home, reading some online blog about paranormal activity in peace and quiet. But I'm not. And guess why? Right. _Zim._

 

Instead of having a normal evening like any other teenage boy, I had to be captured by a crazy monster from space. Right now I'm strapped to some damn cold metal table in the underground lab of my insane alien nemesis. Staring in horror at the 3D models of the human body his computer is showing. They look surprisingly accurate. But then again, most things in Zim's recent researches does, ever since he discovered how to use the internet. I can't read a thing with all these irken symbols decorating the various body parts, though. Not that I need to read it to know what that crazy alien has in mind. I swallow dryly, my skin heating up uncomfortably.

 

Yeah, it looks like I'll be his living test subject for _that_ kind of research. I've got some ideas of what he might do, but I really hope all of them are wrong. I renew my struggle against the bonds, to no avail. What does he use to make these things? I'll never get out of those. Sadly, not only his knowledge about humans has improved lately. The tight feeling in the pit of my stomach is getting worse. Oh God, what have I gotten myself into? I frantically try to free myself when his sugar coated voice suddenly rings through the lab again.

 

“What's wrong, Dib-human? You seem nervous all of a sudden.” That little alien bastard, like he doesn't know _exactly_ what's wrong. Once I'm out of here I'll strangle him. Well, if I ever get out of here at all, that is. He might still kill me in the end. Organs for his doom device, and all that. Chuckling lowly, Zim steps closer to me, hands behind his back. How much I hate him for sounding so smug right now. How much I want to punch him straight in the face, too. Gah, all of this sucks so damn much.

 

“Don't worry, it won’t be that bad if you just cooperate. You won't even die or get injured _that_ badly.” The alien's wicked smile tells me otherwise. He always was a bad liar and he still is. The internet isn't helping him with that, at least. Well, not that he's trying very hard right now. No need to convince someone who's strapped down and helpless. The sharp tool he toys with in one hand is flashing dangerously in the dim light. He takes a step closer to me, one claw once again tracing the fabric of my bloodstained shirt. For a moment the action itself seems almost gentle, the aliens smile never faltering. He is so enjoying the horror showing on my face. I bet he is recording this shit, too. Yeah, and thinking about that just made everything a whole lot more awful.

 

I don't take my eyes off of him, unsure of what will come next. Just as I allow my muscles to relax a little bit more when no pain follows Zim's movements, the insane space boy lifts his other hand, slicing the sharp tool right through the fabric. A sharp gasp escapes my throat and he is chuckling once again. Blinking a couple of times I look down, trying to catch a glimpse of possible injuries on my chest. My breathing slows down again when my eyes meet nothing but a sliced shirt. The crazy alien places the metallic tool somewhere outside of my line of view, speaking up again.

 

“Come now, dirt child. That didn't even break skin, no need to get so _tense_.” It's kinda hard from my position on the table, but I try my damn best to glare bloody murder at him.

 

“You're so gonna regret this, Zim. I'll wring your scrawny neck once I'm outa here.” I can tell he doesn’t really care about my protests and insults, just traces his clawed hand over my now partly exposed chest. The knot in my stomach tightens, while I watch his wicked smirk before he tears the remains of my destroyed shirt away. Carelessly dropping the tattered fabric to the floor, he examines my bare upper body. His long segmented tongue darts out and he licks his lips. Yeah, I'm so _not_ getting out of here alive. I'm doomed.

 

“I don't think you are in any position to threaten me, Dib-thing. Now, shall we begin?” How about we don't? I can't help but swallow hard, wrists pressing up against the restrains. It's not hard to tell that there is no getting out of this anymore. There sure as hell won't be anybody coming to save my ass, so it's all Zim's. _Literally_. Now if this isn't just sweet. The closest thing to a sexual encounter I'll have so far will be the examination by some weird alien. Just fucking _great._

 

I get distracted from my thoughts by the feeling of warm latex pressing against my throat. My heartbeat quickens when I feel Zim's claws digging into my skin and threatening to crush my windpipe. I can hear the frenzied beating of my own heart rushing in my ears and I desperately try to keep my racing pulse in check. Damn it, what is this crazy alien doing. Is he really trying to _kill_ me here?

 

This sure as hell wasn't what I thought he would be doing. And yes, I do think getting undressed and sexually assaulted by Zim is better than dying from lack of oxygen. Barely. Just as I begin to feel lightheaded, he loosens his grip on me. Taking a deep breath I can't help but cough. For gods sake. This freaking alien monster. If my eyes weren't so busy watering up I would glare at him again. My hands fight against the death grip of the unyielding restrains, lungs sucking in air painfully.

 

“Calm down, human.” The Irken above me hums sweetly, seemingly satisfied with me coughing and wheezing. Yes, chocking people must be so damn much fun. Sick freak. He pulls his clawed hand away from my neck, a fact I'm _very_ thankful for. Just you wait till I get out of here Zim, you'll pay for this. Oh how you'll _pay_.

 

“I said you wouldn't die here today, didn't I?” His horribly sweet tone of voice makes me want to punch him in the face _so_ bad. “So _relax_.” This awful extraterrestrial creature. How exactly does he expect me to freaking _relax_ while he is chocking me to death? The actual fuck is wrong with his brain?

 

“People usually have a hard time doing that while suffocating, you prick.” My voice sounds way too scratchy right now. God, I _hate_ him. I finally manage to get my racing heart to slow down somewhat, rhythm of my breathing returning to almost normal. He's doing this on purpose, this crazy alien. To get me all worked up and see me breaking beneath him. Well, bad news for you, Zim. I've been through enough crap over the years. It takes more than some violence to break me. The defiance must be showing on my face now, because his smirk is replaced by a thoughtful expression. After a few moments of silence the alien turns around, facing away from me. Ah, crap. I really, really shouldn't try to challenge him.

 

“Computer, let's get started with the real research. I'm done playing around for now.” Crap. Like, really. Maybe I shouldn't backtalk so much. That's the second time today that my big mouth is getting me into trouble. Well, even _more_ trouble than I'm already in. Dib to brain, _stop_ talking before you think, please. Busy with my inner monologue, I miss the reply of Zim's computer. Apparently it had something to do with getting me fully undressed, because that's exactly what's happening now. Metallic limbs, scarily similar to those Zim's PAK is equipped with, make quick work of my shoes and pants. No freaking _way_. My eyes widen, body trashing against the metal that binds me once more.

 

“Zim, what the hell?” A low chuckle is my only answer while I can feel cold air hitting the bare skin of my legs. Fuck, this isn't happening. It can't be happening. But, sadly, it is. My life is so damn _great._ _Shit._ I'm left with nothing on but my black boxers, and by now I'm as much embarrassed as I'm pissed off. How did he even get this retarded idea? And why bother, if he already has the stupid 3D models and what not? Oh god, this table is freaking _cold_.

 

“I'm serious, spaceboy. Get this crappy machine away from me!” Neither he nor his computer listen to me, and the metal limbs get closer to finishing their work. Crap, crap. _crap._ Zim is standing next to me once again, cockily leaning against the metal table I'm bound to.

 

“What's wrong, human? Getting _shy_ all of a sudden?” Yeah, fuck off. Why can't he just go die in some lonely dark corner of space? Damn it, where is that crazy robot of his when I really could use some kind of distraction? Why don't things ever work out in any way that's favorable for me? Life is so damn awful.

 

“Just shut up, for fucks sake.” Not the best comeback to his mocking, but I'm having a bit of trouble concentrating on insulting Zim while I'm being stripped by his computer. My futile attempts of putting up a fight don't do any good and I end up completely naked and pretty much helpless in the hands of my worst nemesis. And I really want to throw up right now. The alien however is very pleased, stepping back to admire his mechanical servants handiwork. And I would very much like to just disappear right about now. As if being this exposed isn't bad enough, now I'm being watched as well. Unable to stop my face from heating up, I turn my head away from him. Not wanting to give him another reason to gloat about.

 

The awful laugh and taunting I expected however doesn't come, instead the alien stays silent while he moves closer to me. Every muscle in my body is as tense as a bowstring, waiting for the coming pain or humiliation. Or whatever it is the Irken has planned. If he even has a plan and isn't just fucking around with me for fun. I brace myself for the cutting of knifes, the sharp pain of needles and the stinging of more cold metal pressed into my skin. With a sharp intake of breath comes the first touch. My eyes shut on their own accord.

 

But instead of the icy mechanical legs shoving syringes into my veins, a claw traces my collarbone. I don't dare to open my eyes for a moment longer, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing the fear in them. But even then there is no pain, only more touching. Which I dislike just as much. What the hell is he doing? I can't help the sharp intake of air when his fingers stroke down my rib cage. Unlike my expectations Zims actions aren't followed by any painful bruises or scratches. All he does is map out my exposed chest with his hand. And that is a hundred times more awkward than having my skin sliced open. I can deal with the alien being violent, I'm used to that. But this? This is totally _weird_. Like, _really_.

 

“So many scars and imperfections. Your pathetic human skin can't be compared to that of an Irken at all.” Because irkens are great and humans suck, yeah, I've heard that one before. Despite the arrogant tone and insulting words, he slowly traces each of the scarred patches of skin on my chest. Down my stomach, stopping at my hipbone. Most of these scars are from fights with him. My anger is flaring up again, but only briefly because I finally have to courage to look at him. The alien's gaze is locked on a particularly jagged scar, mustering it with interest.

 

“Where did you get this?” I'm slightly taken aback by that question, swallowing down the curses I just wanted to throw at him.

 

“W- what?” Not my smartest response so far, I know. But what kind of random question is that, anyways? He isn't looking up. “This scar. Where did you get it?” I crane my neck and follow his gaze. The scar isn't as neat and straight as the others made by claws or sharp metal limbs. It takes me a moment before I recall where it came from.

 

“Some fight with Torque after school. What does it matter?” His large magenta eyes narrow dangerously, making me tense up again. Wrong answer, it seems. How the hell did that upset him now?

 

“That won't do. Not at all.” He turns around, snarling some order at his computer in his own tongue. The machine responds, then starts to run some scan's or whatever on my body. Still _naked_ body, mind you. My glare mixes with an angry blush again. Have I mentioned before how much I hate being unable to move? And being naked in Zim's lab? Especially the last part.

 

“This needs to be fixed. No one is allowed to mark you but Zim, understood?” His tone is far too serious for the usual annoying Zim now. I don't answer, only glare back. With a murderous expression he reaches for the larger scalpel his computer is handing him. Without giving me any time to realize what's happening, he's already cutting into my skin. I yelp, trying to push my body back against the table to escape the sharp tool. As soon as the pain started, it is gone again. Some strangely glowing tool attached to one of the many wires and metallic limbs is closing the freshly made wound up again. Taking deep breaths I ball my hands into fists, trying to regain control over my body. I won't break. I won't let this stupid green menace see me breaking down. I've endured worse. I was just surprised by the sudden change of attitude in him, is all. Still, I don't exactly appreciate being cut into.

 

“What the hell was that for, you _idiot_?” Zim isn't paying me any attention, his gloved hand now once again tracing the wound. It doesn't hurt that much anymore. Just stings a bit, strangely enough. Risking a glance down I can see why. The weird alien tool the computer used on me healed the cut, still tender scar tissue closing it up. And by now I also realize why that insane green menace did it in the first place. The old, jagged scar some school bully had given me in a stupid fight is no longer visible. Instead, the new, slightly larger one Zim gave me adorns my skin. The edges nice and cleanly cut, like all the scars I received from the Irkens claws or weapons over the years. He smirks down at his handiwork.

 

“There. Much better. Now, let's continue, eh?” He is so very, very crazy. I don't bother with a response. What should I say anyways? I'm too busy with being embarrassed to do much else. Satisfied with the way my so called _imperfections_ look now, he continues to caress my skin. The black latex gloves feel warm on my body and with dawning horror I realize that the goosebumps I'm getting are not from the cold metal table anymore. It seems my traitorous body suddenly decided to actually take a liking to the alien's touches. Oh crap. No. No, this can not get any worse. Just, no.

 

Biting down on the inside of my cheek, I do all I can to keep my breathing in check. Zim doesn't have to know how his touches are effecting my body. It's purely teenage hormones, I swear! There is _no_ other reason why I would react to him like this. One claw is stroking down my hip bone now, going even lower. Gosh, this is _embarrassing._ His large alien eyes never leaving my body, making me feel like my skin is on fire. I don't think I ever blushed this hard before in my live. Maybe I should ask him for more of the cutting me open stuff, instead.

 

“You humans are so fragile, it's pathetic, really.” His tone of voice isn't the usual mocking one, he sounds thoughtful instead. Still his comment manages to rile me up enough to turn my head back in his direction, wanting to throw some more choice curses at him.

 

“Yeah, why don't you just go and _f-_!” The words are stuck in my throat, as a gloved finger slowly trails over a rather _private_ place. All I manage to get out is a surprised gasp. The alien looks up at my reaction, curious. “So that manages to shut you up, eh?”

 

“ _Screw_ you, Zim.” It's all I'm capable of biting out right now. I can't think properly while he is fondling me like this, let alone talk _._ The annoying smirk is back. “Very interesting.” No, no it's not. Go die, please. I squeeze my eyes shut when his clawed fingers slowly close around my length. Oh _god_. Trying my hardest to remind myself that this is the crazy, evil, moronic space boy who's touching me, I bite the inside of my cheek until I can taste blood. I still fail to keep my body from reacting. Well, _Shit._ I can almost feel him grinning down at me, enjoying my display of weakness.

 

“What's this, human?” He gives a slow stroke to my now hardening member. “Could it be that you actually enjoy this? Being tied down and helpless, completely at Zim's mercy?” A low chuckle follows, while he continues his ministrations. It's getting hard for me to breath. Oh god, this is so much worse than any injury he could have inflicted on me. So much more humiliating. And yet, I feel my pulse quicken again. From excitement, not fear. I am so _fucked up_ in the head. Eyes still closed and hands balled to fists, I can't keep my hips from bucking. Shit, shit, _shit._

 

Zim's claw works faster, seemingly encouraged by my pathetic body's actions. My own ragged breathing fills the otherwise silent room, forcing me to admit that I'm actually _enjoying_ this. And fuck yes, I do. It's weird, strange, completely and utterly fucked up. But damn, it feels _good_. Mouth open and hips meeting his strokes, I try to keep my brain from completely shutting down. Without much success.

The warm latex slides smoothly down my heated arousal, killing any and all resistance. Moaning like some twenty dollar whore, I arch my back off of the table as far as I can, trying to get more of this amazing friction. I'm too far gone to wonder why the irken is so silent through it all, too busy to notice his expression. Feeling the heat build up in my stomach, I bite my lip. I never felt anything close to this while doing it myself. One gloved finger caresses the tip while the others increase the strength of their grip around me. I can't take this.

With a throaty moan I finally lose it, coming to completion at the hands of my worst enemy. And while feeling as high as never before, I reach a new low in my life.

 

With blurry vision I watch Zim lift his hand, examining the evidence of my release. The sticky liquid now coating the black latex of his glove. Another wave of shame washes over me, but I'm too tired and worn out to care. The events of the day finally taking their toll on me, I feel the painful throb in my head returning. Slowly drifting off into unconsciousness again, the last thing I remember seeing are those burning magenta eyes staring straight into mine.

 

~~~tbc.

 

_Oh dear. Smut, anyone?_

_Well, took me long enough to get this chapter written, so I figured I'd give you all something to make it worth the wait. Heh, poor Dib. But then again, getting a handjob sounds more pleasant than getting cut open, doesn't it?_ _On another note, I haven't written any IZ fanfiction before. Not_ _sure if it's any good, but hell, I tried. So, till next chapter!_

_~Shad._


	3. Part 3: A trap snapping shut.

**Your Complex**

 

_Fandom: Invader Zim_

_Rating: M_

_By: Shadako_

 

_**Part 3: A trap snapping shut.** _

 

“So, for how long are you going to ignore me?” I don't answer, just keep walking straight ahead. Only a few more steps till I reach the stairs to high school. Sadly, that means I will be stuck with _him_ inside this awful building for the next few hours. Something I do not look forward to. I was really, really tempted to stay at home this morning. But my horrible sister has the early hours of school off. So, staying with Gaz, versus going to school. Yeah, I guess you can figure out what option won that contest. I regret my decision, however. Not slowing down when I enter the familiar hallways, I know he's still walking next to me. Casually. Like he always _fucking_ _does_. Like absolutely nothing has happened yesterday and nothing has changed. I want to punch him _so_ much.

But then again, that's probably what he wants. I'm not going to give the jerk the satisfaction of knowing he's riling me up this much. Other students also fill the halls, still a good ten minutes to first period. Walking up to my locker, I glare at anybody who dares to even glance my way. My fellow students look away quickly, shake their heads at me, or just step aside as far as they can.

 

Most people are smart enough not to fuck with me while the crazy alien is around. It's common knowledge that if you cross Zim, horrible things will happen. And no one will be able to blame him for it, either. Yet everyone knows it was him. People don't seem to care about how he pulls all his crazy crap off, they just accept the fact that he can. Accept it, and avoid him. Unless they are stupid. Well, especially stupid. Like that one jock who had the guts to point out that Zim looks pretty girly wearing nothing but magenta and pink. He was gone for like, eight weeks after that. No one knows where to, since he hasn't spoken a single time about the incident. But he runs away screaming whenever the alien enters the same room now. And people always call _me_ the crazy kid, tch.

 

I slam my locker shut with more force than necessary. Not even bothering with getting any books. Our physics lessons are pathetic, anyways. It's not like I need books to know the crap they try to teach us. A few heads turn my way. Probably surprised that I'm back in school already, after my whole face was bleeding yesterday. My nose still hurts like, a lot, by the way. But it isn't broken, I made sure to check before I dragged myself here this morning.

After I woke up in my room, with my stupid window open and no freaking clothes on. Gritting my teeth at the thought, I glance sideways. Sure enough, he's still there. Patiently waiting next to me while I was assaulting my poor locker. I give him a look that says ' _go die_ ' and he just smiles wickedly at me. I still don't talk to him.

 

A few minutes later I'm seated in the stupid physics lab and wait for our teacher to arrive. With a sigh Zim sits down on my table, like he always does. Not caring that he's shoving my stuff off in the process. Again, like always. He's leaning back, crossing his legs, one arm supporting him on the surface of my desk. For a moment I think about just pushing him the fuck down, but then again, he wants me to react that way. I just know he does. The sick little monster gets a kick out of seeing me snap. So I do nothing, just sit and glare.

 

“Oh come on, wormbaby. This is getting old. You can't ignore Zim forever.” I know that I can't. Like I said, I tried. It's just impossible. He is too annoying for that. And too freaking dangerous. But god damn, I really don't want to talk to him. At all. _Ever again_. His fake lilac eyes are staring straight at me, free hand idly tracing the irken symbol on his uniform. A long sleeved one today, almost hiding the black gloves completely. Almost. And I realize in that very moment that I can't even look at his stupid _gloves_ without blushing. That's right. _Blushing._ Really, brain? That's the best you can come up with after the crap he pulled not 24 hours ago? I want to die. Teenage hormones suck, big time.

 

“Don't tell me you are still mad about yesterday?” Yeah, of course I am. Getting sexually assaulted in some creepy underground lab is not my idea of fun times. So go figure that I'm mad. “Oh _please_ , it was just a little bit of resea-” As soon as I hear his stupid voice say those words, I want to get up and strangle him. Before he can finish his sentence I interrupt him. I don't need Zim to remind me about it. Not. At. All.

 

“ _Shove it_ , alright? I hate you so fucking much...” He's smirking at my words, happy about his victory. He got me to talk, after all. Sadly. Well, I knew I couldn't avoid it for long. Still, I don't get him. How can he be so freaking casual after the shit he pulled last afternoon? Like, what's even wrong with him? I'm practically dying from embarrassment here, and he's totally fine with it. Like getting your worst enemy off in your secret alien lab is perfectly normal. Then again, this is Zim. I doubt he even understands the concept of feeling ashamed. Whatever. I'm so not thinking about that lab. Or what went down in it. It just never happened in the first place, period.

 

“I'm aware. Now stop sulking.” He's still watching me, free hand coming up from his shirt to play with a strand of spiky fake hair instead. “It wasn't _that_ bad, Dib - beast. Kinda funny, actually. To know that the _great defender of humanity_ can be reduced to-” I grasp his wrist and slam it down on the table, hard. Not that it could actually injure him, alien bastard that he is.

 

“ _Don't. Fucking. Say. It._ ” Message is pretty clear, I'm sure. Zim is blinking a few times, before shrugging. I let go of his hand. A few classmates are watching us now. Probably waiting for things to get violent. These idiots always hope for a fight. Perhaps because their own lives are too boring and they need something interesting to happen for once. Well, sorry to disappoint, assholes.

 

“Whatever, Dib-thing. No need to get so worked up. Certainly wasn't the worst I've done to you.” He stays seated and calm, apparently not in the mood for fighting either. Well, he's right about it not being the worst, I guess. But then again, it was the first time he actually did something like _that_. I always just figured he'd dismiss everything remotely sexual as a gross human tradition. Like he does with most things. It never even crossed my mind that he could be interested in researching this stuff. Whatever the hell it was he even wanted to research in the first place. I didn't quite get that part. Surely it wasn't how to get a dude off. Or maybe it was. _What. Ever._ I am so not going to ask him about it. Never. I will just pretend it didn't happen and hope he stops talking about it.

 

“Fuck you.” Yes, I'm back to being very talk active and social today. The irken jumps down from my desk, only to now lean on it with both forearms. Violet eyes dart over to the entering teacher with little interest. The rest of the class is still talking and laughing, sharing retarded videos on their phones and what not. No one really minds the middle aged man near the blackboard. Zim gives another over dramatic sigh, before answering. Not that I _needed_ an answer. Or _this_ answer, for that matter. “We've been through this before, human. A classroom would be a very inappropriate place for that. Well, even if online there are quite a few recordings of people doing-”

 

“Just go to your fucking seat.” With those words I shove his arms off, getting him to finally leaving me the hell alone. Zim's still grinning, of course. He's enjoying making me uncomfortable way too much. Fuck this. I so can't wait for this day to be over. Burying my face in my arms sounds like a very good idea right now, so I do just that. Ignoring the burn when my injured nose is pressed into the fabric of my trench coat. I don't bother listening to our teacher who starts droning on about pocket dimensions and the possibility of gravitational pull in them. The hell has this crap even to do with physics? Sometimes I really wonder where they get the people who teach here.

 

~~~

 

It's twenty minutes into the lesson and I'm on the verge of falling asleep. With one hand I doodle some bad drawings of bigfoot into my notebook, the other holds my head up. Yeah, somehow it stopped staying upright on its own. Bored to death I glance at the rest of the classroom and my fellow classmates. Sleeping, drooling, texting or searching for treasure in their own nose. Lovely. The pinnacle of human superiority. It's times like this that I can understand why Zim feels superior to us. Not that I agree with him, I'm just saying I understand. Speaking of the devil. I take my chances and look over to him, hoping he doesn't notice. Luck seems to be on my side, for once. He's busy typing away on his strange alien device disguised as a smartphone. Magenta with a black irken symbol on the back, and some weird key chains. I can't help but roll my eyes. Sometimes I wonder if he even realizes how gay stuff like this makes him look. Then I remember that he's Zim and either doesn't understand or doesn't give a fuck.

 

“ _-and then there is the possibility of the additional gravitation to expand into black holes inside of the pocked dimensions, leading straight to the gates of hell. Hence we can assume-_ ” -that this guy is talking bullshit and gets paid for it? Why am I even here. Taking a deep breath my eyes travel back to the alien next to me. At least from watching Zim I don't feel all my brain cells dying.

I can't help the tension in my body while I observe him. This bastard, not even paying the slightest bit of attention to me. Not that I want him to, but really, yesterday he seemed pretty damn _interested_ in me. Or my body, for that matter. My cheeks heat up on their own just thinking about it and at the same time I feel my anger rise. Glaring holes into his head I take a moment too long to notice that his fake violet eyes are on me now. With a scowl etched onto my features I quickly turn away.

 

Great, now he caught me staring at him. Stupid alien probably gets the wrong idea from it. My fingers grip my pencil tighter, stabbing holes into my bigfoot drawings. A buzzing in my pocket distracts me from my brutal task a moment later. With little enthusiasm I pull my phone out, the boring teacher not likely to notice or care. My eyes widen for a moment when it's not the usual angry text from Gaz that flashes on my screen. Instead it displays 'unknown number'. Curious as ever I open it. Big mistake.

 

- _What's the matter, human? Can't keep your filthy eyes away from ZIM?_ \- Ugh. Okay, first, how did he get my number? Second, fuck him. Why would he even send me a stupid text? Hell, I didn't even know he has any idea how to. Guess the internet did wonders for the alien in using our technology and understanding human culture. Or whatever. I make sure he's looking at me before I show him the finger.

 

- _What, feeling great because you have a few fingers more than Zim? Stoopid dirt worm._ \- Well, not even the internet can fix his grammar it seems. I roll my eyes at the trademark insult, dropping the phone to my desk. God knows why I don't just close the chat and block the number right then and there. Maybe I'm actually bored enough to read text messages from Zim. A new low in my life, I guess. Since I'm still mad at him for being his general awful self, I type a quick reply, just to piss him off.

 

- _Not my fault your hands are weird, spaceboy._ \- A sharp intake of air to my left let's me know that he's read it. Tch, only someone like Zim would feel insulted by such a lame reply. With one hand I rummage through my backpack to find the bottle of coke I brought from home this morning. I need the caffeine, badly. After yesterday I guess this is all that's keeping me awake at all. I seriously feel like I could use a day or two more of nothing but sleep. Another soft buzz and I look down again. He's getting quick with his typing.

 

- _Talking about the same hands that had you moaning like one of those females on pay TV yesterday?_ \- A very undignified noise leaves my throat and I spit coke all over the drawings in my notebook. A loud coughing fit follows, because I think I just almost died. I try to breath again and not suffocate on cola while wiping my poor phone clean on my coat. That's the moment when I notice how silent it suddenly is. Looking up I also notice why. No one is talking anymore because they all stare at me. Yeah. I must look incredibly intelligent right now. I slowly lower the bottle I'm still holding in one hand onto the desk, place my phone back into my pocket with the other and proceed to wipe the drink from my notebook. See, this is why my classmates think I have a few screws loose. And who's fault is it?

 

The teacher coughs awkwardly and goes back to his black hole bullshit theory. My fellow students also slowly turn their attention back to sleeping or doodling or watching cat videos on youtube. My hands feel sticky and my face must be a lovely shade of scarlet by now. Ugh, why always me. A low hum in my pant pocket and I pull the black phone out again. Which is also sticky now. My glare almost melts the display, I swear. - _Very impressive display of your superior intellect, Dib – thing._ -

 

- _Go. Die_.- I shut my phone off after that and throw my notebook into the nearest thrash can. I always hated physics, anyways. And my drawing skills suck as well, so no harm done here. And my reputation? Yeah, not like I need to be worried about that anymore. But still, what the heck kind of message was that?! Since when is Zim even capable of comebacks like this? Damn, I was so not prepared. Nor do I want to hear, or read, shit like that. Annoying, awful alien menace. The rest of the lesson is spend glaring on my part and grinning smugly on his.

 

~~~

 

“That last message you've sent was really rude, you know, Dib - worm?” I shove books from the math lesson we just finished into my locker and slam it shut. Lunch break. Nothing I look forward to in school. It's either me being bothered by some retarded jocks like Torque or annoyed by Zim. Today its the latter, naturally. Because I so need to constantly see this good for nothing alien. And I so enjoy his presence, too. I couldn't be more freaking _happy_.

“That was the point.” He shrugs my reply off, casually walking next to me towards the cafeteria. I ignore his annoying presence and head for the counter to get some food I probably wont eat either way. Until now I had successfully avoided talking to Zim, but during the break there's nothing much I can do to keep him away from me.

 

“Well, usually you don't talk to your friends like that, Dib – filth.” Of course he's saying something like that while calling me filth in the same sentence. I roll my eyes behind my glasses and make my way over to an empty table in the back. Not even trying to guess what that stuff they serve today is.

 

“I don't talk with friends like that. Only with annoying idiots.” Again my insult is ignored in favor of taking a seat opposite of mine. He places his tray down and pushes it to the side. Why he still bothers with even getting one in the first place is beyond me. He never eats any of this crap, ever. One of the very few things I can't even blame him for. It's probably poisonous for humans already, no idea what this slob would do to him.

 

“You shouldn't be so picky, human. Zim is the best thing you could get for a friend in this horrible establishment they call school.” Maybe he's right about that, which is sad. And I wont admit it. Anyway, why would he even want me to consider him a friend? I hate his guts. Like, a _lot_. And his recent actions aren't likely to change that. At all.

 

“What part about ' _I hate you, go die_ ' didn't you get?” A shrug is his only answer and he reaches over to my tray to take the chocolate bar I placed there a minute ago. I don't even bother to stop him, he always does crap like that. To be honest, I don't bring sweets or desserts because I want to eat them. It's just so that Zim can steal them and be busy chewing and less annoying. Usually shuts him up for about five minutes or something.

 

“You say that, but you still spend most of your time with me. I bet you see Zim more often than your own sister unit.” Again, he's right about that. And again I wont admit it. So what if I sometime along the years accepted the fact that I can't get rid of the alien and just tolerate his presence most of the time? It's not like I actually like him because of it. People just get used to stuff after a while, even if it's being around Zim. Again, sad. Very sad. Acknowledging this might be another low in my life. The second I reached today. Must be some kind of record.

 

“Whatever.” A satisfied smirk settles on his features because he knows he's won. But what can I say? He is right, kind of. And I really don't feel like getting into another argument with him. These are pointless, to be honest. Very pointless.

 

“That's right, denying your attachment to my amazing self is of no use, dirt-worm.” I roll my eyes while sipping at my strawberry milk. How can something that's so short compared to the average human have such a huge ego? I mean, he did grow unnaturally tall for an irken over the years, for whatever reason. But compared to most people he's still on the shorter side.

 

“If that's what you want to believe...” The alien nods enthusiastically while unpacking the chocolate in his hands. For a moment we sit in silence, him eating, me wondering what my life has become. At what point did I accept the fact that this weird monster from outer space is constantly around me? I can't even remember the exact time anymore. Over the years it just happened, I guess. So, logically speaking, Zim really is the closest thing to a friend I have.

 

“Hey, human. Will you ever stop glaring at Zim? It's kinda annoying, you know.” Looks like he already finished his sweets. I avert my eyes, glaring at the tray in front of me instead. I hadn't even realized that I was staring at him yet again. Was busy with how pathetic my life is at this point in time.

 

“So are you, and I'm not complaining about that all the time either.” He blinks his large eyes, pondering my words for a moment before he shrugs again. Apparently either not fazed by the insult or not getting it. Whatever it is, I don't mind. A buzzing sound distracts him from our conversation a second later. His weird makeshift phone thing is blinking and he is quick to type out a reply. So apparently I'm not the only one who he's sending messages to. Who would have guessed. I always figured I was the only person he interacted with on a regular basis here on earth. Everybody else being too dumb, according to him.

 

“Who's that?” Ugh, damn my stupid curiosity. Why did I even ask that? It's not like I care. Or maybe I do, but then it's not like I'd want him to know that. His fake eyes flicker up to me and a smirk spreads on his features. Why can't I keep my mouth shut for once?

 

“What's with that angry expression, Dib – beast?” He's waving his awful pink phone back and forth, having shut the display off again. “Don't tell me you're jealous?” I feel my left eye twitch while he's snickering. Oh how much I hate this alien bastard. One day I will poison the chocolate I bring to school, I swear.

 

“Don't worry, it's no one important. Just another one of my...” His eyes glint in that way that tells me he's up to something. Something bad, for everyone involved. “Test subjects, you could say.” My eyes widen for a second and I can feel the muscles in my body tense.

 

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Again my mouth is faster than my brain, and boy am I pissed. Don't tell me he's pulling this crap with other people as well? Just who does he think he is? It's one thing to torment me, but to involve others who know nothing about his true identity? How are normal humans supposed to defend themselves against an alien? And besides, it's my job to protect those idiots. I can't just let Zim do whatever the hell he wants. No. I won't allow him to fuck around with other humans. Not if I can help it, at least.

 

“Don't get so mad. I do have some research to do, you know? And with you being so uncooperative, I have to find somebody who's more willing.” The nerve of him, to sit right in front of me and tell me stuff like that. Grinning all the while. Like I would allow him to use innocent bystanders as test subjects for his stupid schemes. I slam the milk I was holding onto the table and shove the tray to the side.

 

“And you think I'll just let that happen, spaceboy? I won't allow you to mess with people like that.” He can tell from the tone of my voice that I'm dead serious and his grin falls. He looks contemplative for a moment, before placing his phone on the wooden table.

 

“You think you can stop me? Tch, and how would you do that?” The irken leans over, chin propped up on one hand. “You can't be around me all the time. In case you have forgotten, you humans need to sleep once in a while.” Naturally, he's right. If he really wants to do this, I can't stop him. Not all the time, at least. My hands ball into fists so tight that my knuckles are turning white. Shit. This little green bastard is really pissing me off.

 

“...” I can feel the anger burning in my veins, my whole body tense. It's been a long time since I last felt this riled up around Zim. Not counting yesterday. What's happening to me? Am I really getting so worked up over this? He's threatening humans all the time. Sure, I don't like it, but this? This feeling is different. This is much more intense than the hatred I usually feel. His violet eyes stare straight into mine, the tension in the air around us is getting unbearable. And all of a sudden his stern expression is replaced by a wicked smile. He leans forward even more, invading my personal space. I don't back down.

 

“If you _really_ want me to keep the other humans out of this, there is only one thing you can do, Dib – worm.” His voice is low and dangerous, his smile revealing sharp teeth. One gloved hand reaches out to touch mine, still balled into fists on the table. The warm latex closes around my wrist, pulling me forward. We both lean over the table now, a mere few centimeters separating his mouth from my ear. The words he whispers next have me frozen in place. A shudder runs down my spine and a feeling of dread settles low in my stomach. Not because of what he says, but because I know that I won't refuse him. And I can't help the feeling of having walked right into one of his traps. Those sharp claws bite into my skin just a little too hard, even trough the glove. And now that they are sinking into my flesh, they won't let go again. He got me. And I'm not even fighting to get back out.

 

“Go ahead and take their place.”

 

~~~tbc.

 

_And here we are with chapter 3! Ahh, I just love wicked Zim. There are so many fanworks out there, and so little of them actually portrait him to be the deceitful alien bastard that he is. Not sure why, but to me the relationship between those two can't be anything but fucked up. Like, they both are, in more ways than one. Heh, for me it just doesn't work as a happy and loving relationship out of the blue. I realize that this story is pretty twisted and will most likely keep up to be that way. Dunno where exactly I'm headed with this, I have a few ideas but I'm uncertain in which way I want the story to progress. So, for now, have this chapter here and wait for the next? I guess! ^_^_ _Feel free to leave some reviews, feedback always motivates me to get my ass up and write, haha. :D Until next chapter~_

_~Shad._

 


	4. Part 4: What you want isn't what you need.

**Your Complex**

 

_Fandom: Invader Zim_

_Rating: M_

_By: Shadako_

 

_**Part 4: What you want isn't what you need.** _

 

Do you know this weird feeling deep in your stomach that tells you something is horribly wrong? That fight or flight instinct kicks in and your hands start to feel oddly cold. Muscles tense and all your senses are focused on the thing that spells out danger. It's strange, your body is trying it's hardest to make you aware of the fact that you should get yourself out of a situation. And your brain? It kinda shuts down, not really willing to listen to that feeling in your stomach. At least that's what my brain decided to do. Everything inside of me screams at me that this is getting out of hand, that I'm far beyond my comfort zone. Yet I don't move a muscle, I don't get up and I don't leave. I should tell him no and end this ridiculous conversation once and for all. I really, really should do that. He hasn't moved either, fake violet eyes still watching me intently.

 

There is no uncertainty in his gaze. He's damn sure of what he wants and clearly not ashamed of straight out asking for it. Or rather, demanding. It wasn't a question, not even a suggestion. He simply decided that I will be his test subject, whether I want to or not. I can get up and leave, tell him he's crazy and I'm not stupid enough to go along with this. If I do, he'll get somebody else. A replacement. I know he will. That's the reason why I can't just walk away right now. And somehow I get the feeling he knows it, too. That's why he's putting me in this situation in the first place, isn't it? Because he knows I wont refuse. Can't, really. I swore to protect the rest of humanity from this crazy alien, after all.

 

“...” I still can't come up with a reply. My mind is working in overdrive and still my mouth wont form a single sentence. What do I even want to answer? I can't let Zim take advantage of some random unsuspecting person. At the same time I _really_ don't want to go along with his crap, either. I don't want him anywhere near me, let alone _this_ close. I don't want to allow him to treat me like some sort of guinea pig. He can't just play around with me however he damn well pleases. I refuse to be manipulated by him like this. And yet I am still silent. Why can't I just tell him to fuck off? Why is such a seemingly simple decision so hard for me? Well, because I can't just let somebody else walk into their doom like this. But sacrificing my own dignity, just to keep Zim away from others? This is insane.

 

The ring of the bell interrupts the tense silence. Other students pile out of the cafeteria, back to their classrooms. Zim chooses this moment to break eye contact with me and gets up as well. Without another word he waves at me, smirking, and leaves. Even after he is gone from my sight, I still can't force myself to move. My thoughts are a mess, my hands still clenched into fists on the table. Even when the next period starts I still just sit there and stare at the abandoned carton of strawberry milk. It's not like the teachers would miss me, anyway.

 

~~~

 

The last pointless lesson of the day is about to finish, only a few more minutes and I can get out of here. Not that I really look forward to going home today. I wont be able to relax at all, nor will I be getting much sleep tonight. Knowing myself, I'll just lie awake and overthink everything. Even if I have somewhat recovered from lunch break, my fingers are a little shaky around the pen in my grasp. I still haven't given Zim any answer. Haven't talked to him at all, to be honest. And the worst part, he seems completely fine with it. Not even sparing me a fleeting glance since he left me alone at that table. Instead he toys with his phone like device, typing away on the display. Probably replying to texts again. Messaging a person that isn't _me_. Something that I shouldn't give a damn about. Yet I do.

 

There is this strange, twisted sense of betrayal inside of me. And no matter how much I rationalize the situation, this stupid feeling wont vanish. Just because the crazy alien is chatting away with some other person I get riled up. I really can't explain why. It's not like he usually texts me instead. Today was the first time he ever did. Hell, I didn't even know he communicated that way at all. I also didn't know that he has any contact to humans beyond what's necessary for his idiotic plans. It hadn't even crossed my mind that he could be interested in keeping someone around. Well, someone else than me. Other humans never held his attention for long, it was always just him and me. Fighting and bickering and hating each other. His presence in my life nothing but a constant annoyance. If anything, I should be happy that he finally found someone else to bug with his stupidity. The big question here, why am I _not_? Why am I feeling the way I do instead? Am I really worried about Zim replacing me? If so, I need professional help. Well, that's what Gaz keeps telling me since grade school, but still. It must be bad by now.

 

The alien walks out after the final bell for the day rings, leaving me behind without even acknowledging my existence. The nerve of that little green monster! First he wont leave me alone half the day, constantly hanging around like he always fucking does. Then he goes and tells me to ' _take their place_ ' in his ridiculous experiments or whatever. And now he completely ignores me? I haven't even given him a damn answer. It's not like I already said no, damn it!

Anger rising, I shove my stuff into my bag and sling it over my shoulder. Heavy boots stomp through the rain soaked schoolyard, eyes not looking at anybody while I leave. The wind picks up on my way back home, rain starting up yet again when I'm half way there. With soaked clothes and a sour mood I reach the front door and drag myself inside. Gaz is already there, back towards me while she hammers away on her console controller. I don't bother with saying anything.

 

Once back in my room I'm greeted by the mess I left there the day before Zim had decided to abduct me to his lab. My cheeks heat up the moment that thought crosses my mind. Hadn't I decided to forget it ever happened? Well, plan's not working too well. Hanging the wet trench coat over the back of my chair I close my eyes briefly, palms massaging my temples. I can already feel a nasty headache coming. My life just keeps getting worse and worse by the day. As if to prove me right, a buzzing noise echos in the otherwise silent room. With a renewed feeling of dread I reach for my backpack, dragging my phone out. The screen displays a new message, from a now familiar number. _'Made up your mind yet, wormbaby?'_

 

I scowl at the stupid nickname, for a moment thinking about just ignoring the bastard. God knows I have a million reasons to do so. Common sense also tells me not to answer somebody who sexually assaulted me not two days prior. But I just can't bring myself to block the number. It would be easy, it would be the smart thing to do and completely reasonable after all the shit he pulled. My finger hovers over the display for a moment longer before I place the phone back on my desk and leave my bedroom. A warm shower sounds pretty good right now. Especially since I didn't have the time this morning. Waking up naked in a freaking cold bedroom 20 minutes before you have to be at school doesn't exactly leave much room for it. Another spike of rage flares up while recalling the circumstances of my return home. He could at least have his damn computer put my clothes back on before dropping me off on my bed. But no, it must be so much more fun to drag me back home naked. Probably let his crazy robot do it. Fucking messed up alien bastard...

 

~~~

 

I lie on my back, staring up at the ceiling. I don't feel that awful anymore after a shower, something to eat and clean, dry clothes. Gaz hasn't bothered to stop her gaming to pay any attention to me, so I got to eat some leftovers in peace. Thinking about Zim and his general awful self also wasn't so bad while being distracted. But now, well, that's a different thing. With nothing to do but willing my body to fall asleep, there isn't anything to keep my mind from going to places it should not. Like imagining who he might try to lure into trusting him enough to experiment on right now. Or who he might have already dragged to his base. Would he be that quick to pick another human? Probably. He already messaged someone today, repeatedly. So he had another person in mind from the very start? Or is it just in case I don't go along with his plans?

Was it even ever his plan to use _only_ me? Was I even the first person? Well, who else would he chose but me. Isn't your nemesis the first logical choice for forcefully strapping them to a table and humiliating them? Why am I even thinking about that. What do I care if he already has somebody else. Should I even bother with trying to help them if they walk willingly into his trap? Probably not.

 

Again, common sense tells me to close my eyes and sleep. This isn't my problem. I can't stop him anyways. Like he said, I need to sleep every now and then. I can't constantly watch him and keep him away from everybody. My eyes fall on my phone, still atop my desk on the other side of my room. Zim did say that he has to look for somebody else just because I wasn't cooperating, didn't he. Which means I don't have to constantly watch him, because he wont bother with anybody else if he has me.

I squeeze my eyes shut, draping one arm over my face. He could also be lying, maybe he said that only to rile me up. He's a manipulative little shit after all. After only a few minutes my eyes open again, head turning to the side. But this is Zim we're talking about, he's never bothered with unnecessary work. Especially if it means dealing with people. So getting me to play along would be so much easier than involving others, since he doesn't really have to hide the fact that he's an alien from me. No one would believe me either, if I told them about the crap he pulls. My bare feet touch the ground and I get up to retrieve my phone.

 

' _You are so full of shit, Zim._ ' While I wait for his answer I save his number as a contact. The exact opposite of what would be the smart thing to do. A soft buzz breaks the quiet in my bedroom. ' _I take that as an yes. Tomorrow evening, you don't have plans, do you?_ ' Why is he even asking me that. He wouldn't care if I had plans. But being myself, naturally, I don't have anything to do on a friday night. It's not like I have any friends to spent the weekend with. Well, unless you count Zim. Which I really don't do.

' _No._ ' Letting myself fall back into bed with my black phone in hand I press the send button, already regretting it. What's wrong with me. Just why am I doing this?

 

' _I figured as much. Meet me at ten. Unless that's past your bedtime, hyooman._ ' Just Fuck him. Even over a stupid chat window he manages to piss me off. And I can even imagine the smug grin on his face right now. Bastard. Little, annoying green bastard. He knew I would play along in the end, didn't he. Damn it.

' _It's human, you know. H.U.M.A.N. you idiot._ ' With that last message sent I place the device on my bedside table and relax back into my pillow. Or I try to. I can only hope to reach the point of being so tired that I won't care about anything anymore pretty soon and just go to sleep.

 

~~~

 

A malicious chuckle fills the otherwise silent underground room. Soft magenta lights illuminate the many consoles and shut off monitors. A hand clad in black latex lazily holds the communication device up for the alien to see. Pleased with the humans predictable reactions, he let's the insult slide. Also ignoring the jab at his obviously lacking grammar skills.

 

“Tch, as if Zim cares how you spell these pathetic words anyways.” With that he sets the makeshift earthling phone down and stretches. Typing away on this stupid thing sure is tiring, how the humans love doing it so much is beyond him, really. “Well, looks like we've just found ourselves a willing participant for tomorrow.” Another twisted laugh echos in the big room. “See, told you the Dib would give in eventually!”

 

“...fine, I still think it's a stupid idea...” The annoyed sounding drawl from the base's computer system answers. Waving one clawed hand in dismissal, the alien gets up. It's nothing new that the houses AI isn't exactly a pleasant conversation partner. Not like the irken has that many other options on this stupid ball of dirt. Well, like the humans say, beggars can't be choosers, or something.

 

“Nonsense, Zim's plans are always flawless!” The confidence in the invaders voice is hard to miss, while the computer has really no idea where it's so called master gets it from. It's not like that many of his _amazing plans_ have worked out all that well yet. Still, what can it do but go along with it? Not like a programmed being like it could just apply for a new job somewhere else.

 

“...Whatever you say.” The lights dim down even more after the alien has left the room, headed for the upper levels of the base. A drooling robot is the first thing that greets Zim once he exits the elevator. A little update he made a few years back, when it became apparent that the earth was affecting his height somehow. The elevator, that is, not Gir. His demented little robot companion remained pretty much the same, every attempt to fix the thing having failed spectacularly. Gir's glowing blue eyes glued to the TV screen made him oblivious to Zim's presence.

With a pleasant smirk still in place the invader falls back onto the couch, joining the robot. Not that he's particularly interested in what these dirtworms on earth call entertainment, but every now and again it turns out to be quite amusing. Like now.

 

A distressed woman is rushing trough some shady looking building, arms pressed close to her bleeding stomach. Some guy with a knife hot on her heels, calling out to her. Zim chuckles evilly when the woman trips a second later, alerting Gir to his presence. The little robot turns around with a delighted expression. “Mastah! Is Mary coming to play?”

 

“Not right now, but soon.” Gir squeals in delight, he always loved to have the human with the big head around. Mary is fun! Catching up to the fallen girl the masked man on screen grasps her by her hair, cruelly pulling her up. A loud scream erupts from the television and blood splatters onto the concrete floor of the building. The manic looking man stabs her repeatedly while she wails and trashes. Just how does the robot always end up with these horror movies? Not that Zim is complaining.

 

“ _Mary_ will be here tomorrow night.” More violence, more blood curdling screams and the man laughs, not letting his victim go. _That's it, you bitch. Scream for me!_ He demands and the pretty blonde woman does. _You're mine now!_ Her tear stained face nods helplessly. And the man brings the knife down again.

 

“And then we'll _play_.” The pair on screen falls silent as the girl stops moving while Gir jumps up and starts running around in sheer joy. Playtime with Mary was his favorite thing! Even better than seeing Mr. stabby-man. Maybe master would allow him to watch? He liked watching. Almost as much as tacos. Maybe Mary would bring tacos? That would be great! With a silly smile the crazy robot companion takes his place on the ground again, eyes back on the screen. By now it's just some random commercial flashing in bright colors. But that's okay, since he'll get to watch master play with Mary tomorrow. Maybe Mary would scream a little as well? He liked screaming. Almost as much as tacos...

 

~~~tbc.

 

_Look, another chapter! ^//^ I'm mostly busy with university and the likes, but with the announcement for a new Zim movie I couldn't help but write! Some artists that I really adore got back into the fandom or felt inspired by the announcement as well, so with all the new amazing Zim art, how could I resist? :D_

_Also, next chapter might become a little twisted yet again, but I guess you figured that out if you've read this till now, lol! There won't be extreme gore or character death in this fic tho, don't worry! I'm not a fan of these things, so I'll steer clear of those themes. I also am not too fond of noncon and stuff, but for this fic it works pretty well... Eh. Whatever, I guess? Lemme know what you think in the reviews! I love hearing from you guys! <3 _ _Till next chapter!_

_Shad~_

 


End file.
